


Nightmares

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Kobra wakes up alone.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anonymous user on tumblr! :)

Kobra bolts upright out of his sleep, hand on his raygun, and he looks wildly around the room, heart pounding in his chest.

He can’t see anything. Why can’t he _see_ anything? It was light just a second ago, the sun shining harshly in the sky while the Dracs gunned down his family, while they--

_Fuck._

It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He’s in his room, he’s in his _home,_ he can’t see because it’s _dark,_ because it’s _nighttime,_ there are no Dracs, the only raygun is his own, and his family is _fine._

Right?

_Fuck!_

Kobra leans forward, his head in his hands. His cheeks are wet, his heart is still pounding, he’s _shaking._

It was just a nightmare!

But what if it wasn’t? What if his family’s dead, what if everyone--what if--

Where’s Ghoul? Ghoul’s not laying beside him. Ghoul should be in bed next to him. Why isn’t he there? Is it because _something happened?_

Kobra jumps out of bed, throwing his blankets off, and rushes to the bedroom door, throwing it open. The diner itself is just as dark as his bedroom, he can’t _see_ anything, _where’s Ghoul?_

“Ghoul?” he calls, not bothering to keep his voice down because _if something happened then there’s nobody here anyway, he’s alone, he--_

“Kobra?” Ghoul’s voice. “What’s goin’ on?”

Relief washes over him, and Kobra hurries in the direction of Ghoul’s voice, into the kitchen. “Thank the Witch,” he says, and pulls Ghoul into his arms.

Ghoul hugs him back. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “Kobra, you okay?”

Ghoul’s okay. Ghoul’s okay. “Nightmare,” he mutters, laying his head atop Ghoul’s. “Woke up, ya weren’t there, I freaked out. Sorry.”

“‘S okay,” he says, tightening his hold on Kobra. “Just needed a drink. Ya wanna sit down? Wanna talk about it?”

Kobra doesn’t think he can handle reliving the dream, which is starting to fade from his mind now anyway. “No,” he says. “Just...glad you’re okay.”

They’re quiet for a bit, just holding each other in the kitchen. Kobra’s heart is beating at a more normal pace, and everything feels like it’s going to be okay now.

“C’mon,” Ghoul says, pulling back a bit. “Let’s get back to bed.” He reaches up to touch Kobra’s face, smearing the remaining dampness off his cheek. “Gotta get some more rest.”

“Right.” Kobra releases Ghoul, straightening back up, but he reaches down and takes Ghoul’s hand as they walk.

It was just a nightmare. Ghoul’s fine. His family’s fine. _He’s_ fine.

Ghoul leads him back over to their bed and makes him lay down, putting the blankets back over him before climbing in himself. He snuggles up close to Kobra, kisses his shoulder, his cheek. “Go to sleep,” he whispers. “I’ll be here next time ya wake up.”

Kobra presses his face into Ghoul’s hair, and he doesn’t dream at all the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to request a ficlet, my ask box is always open! http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
